Frost Trog Costume Set
Basic Information The Frost Trog Costume Set is a Costume that was introduced to the Store of Creativerse on December 13th 2017. It consists of * Frost Gauntlet, * Frost Trog Head, * Frost Trog Arms, * Frost Trog Body and * Frost Trog Legs These Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the clothes and even the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default). How to obtain This Costume set can be bought in the Store for Coins. As for the costs, please note that the prices in the Store can vary and are often reduced for a limited timespan. After buying this Costume Set, all 5 costume parts will be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds and on the main game screen before selecting any game world to play on. This also means that you cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). These Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundles into your inventory. Instead the Costume parts that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slot next to your player character's model to the right side of the inventory. Please note that Playful is thinking about only offering season-themed Costumes like the Frost Trog Costume Set during the according event-times in the Store at some point and might deactivate the offer outside this season. So in the future you might only be able to buy this "frosty" Christmas-themed Costume set for a few weeks around Christmas. However, once you have bought the Frost Trog Costume Set, it will always be available to you throughout the whole year to be activated on your player character on all game worlds. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Frost Trog Costume Set, all the 5 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's 3D "paper doll" to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 5 corresponding equipment slot to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that will fit the depicted body part(s). Click on one of the Costumes that you want to use to activate it. It will then be displayed in this costume equipment slot and automatically be shown on your player character's portrait doll in 3D as well. Click on "done" in order to accept this selection, then your player character in the game world will take on this new look and will be shown wearing the selected Costume/s. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot once again to chose either another costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Costume part you have chosen will replace the look of the according body part and clothes of this body part of your player character with the look of the chosen costume "skin", no matter what is actually equipped in the according equipment slot. Only the look and sometimes the according animated effects, but neither the stats (for example gauntlet power/level and armor defense points) nor the durability of the actual equipment (breastplate, armguards, etc.) will be influenced when a Costume is worn/activated. You can't equip or unequip the whole Costume Set at once with just one click, but you will have to select or deselect each part of the set individually. As said, the stats (defense points of armor, gauntlet power/level) of your actual equipment will be kept. Only if you change your actual equipment or an armor part or gauntlet is broken, these stats will change according to the gauntlet or armor in the actual equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment (armor parts). Trivia The colors of each part of the Frost Costume set are fixed and cannot be changed nor will they adjust to any colors that you can select for your player character on the main game screen (hair, eyes, shirt, shoes, etc.). Category:Store Category:Costumes